Ranger Plays Matchmaker
by jysellahorn22
Summary: What happens when Ranger sets Woody and Stephanie on a vacation for four days, hoping that they will make an attachment to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Ranger Plays Matchmaker

Woody was in the breakroom when his cell phone rang. "Dad what is going on?"

"Hey Daniel, I was wondering what you are doing on Saturday of this weekend, I am having a surprise anniversary party for myself and your mom. I was wondering if you could come and bring a date if you can"

"Dad, you do realize that I would have to ask for tomorrow, Saturday, Sunday and maybe Monday off and find a date, and then we have to take a plane ride down to Texas, and get a hotel room" Woody said and then he saw Ranger walk into the break room and wave his hand for a hi.

"Please son, you are our only child and I know your mother would love to see you again." It was at this point that Woody was pacing the floor.

Ranger went to get a sandwich that Ella made and sat down at the table and could not help but overhear the conversation fine "I will go but I don't know if I can find a date this quick and for four days" Woody then hung up the phone and slammed his head against the wall. "I am eating do you mind." Ranger said.

"Sorry boss, but my dad is going to drive me crazy." Woody told him.

"He wants me to go to Texas tomorrow through Monday, because he is planning a 50th anniversary party for him and my mom and he wants me to bring a date." Woody just looked at him with the sign that said kick me.

"Why don't you take Stephanie with you, she has some rest and relaxation time coming up." Ranger said eyeing Woody.

Woody stopped banging his head, and turned to look at his boss with his mouth hanging open.

Just than Tank came in and overheard Ranger said and asked, "Hey what is going on why is Woody's mouth hanging open?"

"Ranger just said that I could take Stephanie to Texas with me for a few days." Woody told Tank who looked like he was completely shocked. Than asked "Tank, is Stephanie around?" Woody asked him.

"Yeah she just came into the building and is talking with Lester in the control room." He said as he sat down at the break table.

"Go head and ask her Woody, I am sure Stephanie will say yes." Ranger said once again to him.

Then suddenly Tank started to choke on his food. Ranger then slapped him hard on the back.

"Thanks" is all Tank got out and he stared at Ranger as if "What the Hell?"

"Ranger why did you do that?" Tank asked him in shock.

"I think Woody and Stephanie like each other and they both need time off, so this perfect for them to get to know each other better." Ranger told his second in command.

"but you told everybody here to keep their hands off her" Tank reminded him.

"That was a long time ago, and I realized that I do not want a relationship and she does, and as long as it is not with Morelli I don't care who she sees." He finished his sandwich and said, "when you are done, take the rest of the day."

Then Ranger went to his office he had another surprise for Woody and Stephanie.

Woody ran to the control room to ask Stephanie. When he got there he saw her, curly brown hair and those deep blue eyes.

"All right here it goes" Woody said to himself.

"Hey Steph can, I ask you something?" Woody said as he poked his head into the control room.

"Hi Woody sure, what is it?"

"Can I ask you the question outside?" He said and then they started to walk to the garage.

When they got outside, Woody started to scuff his feet in circles, and asked her, "Do you want to go with me to Texas for the next few days? Please let me explain, my dad is throwing

but before he could finish, Stephanie blurred out, "Yes, I would love to when do we leave?" And then she gave him a great big hug.

"You will" he said in shock.

"Yes, I will when do we leave and when she said that Woody said I have to get the plane tickets." Then Ranger came up behind him and said, "I have a surprise for you." He then showed them two plane tickets and then handed them to Woody. "You two have a good four days off see you when you come back." Then Ranger walked away putting on his shades and then got in his SUV.

He thought to himself, about time, he will be good for her. Stephanie and Woody watched in shock as he drove away.

"I will pick you up tomorrow morning at 8am and then we will go to the airport." Woody said.

"Sure, see you then." then Stephanie walked to her car and drove to her parent's house to tell her parents she would not be at dinner tomorrow night


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ranger Plays Matchmaker

Stephanie got to her mother's house and went inside and when she got inside she yelled "Hello" "your sister and I are in the kitchen." Yelled Helen. When she saw Stephanie she asked, "Are you coming over for dinner Friday night?"

"Sorry mom I am going away, I will be back late Monday." Stephanie told her mother, "Where are you going and is this work related?

"Mom I will not talk to you about this I will see you Tuesday morning." Then Stephanie left and went back home. When she got home she packed her bag, that's when she felt two arms go around her, she then turned around and kicked whom was holding her in the groin. She then realized it was Morelli.

"Joe, I am so sorry I did not know it was you." She told him then she went to get an ice pack from the freezer to give to him.

"Cupcake," he said, and then he noticed the bag.

"What is going on?" He said as he got up off the floor and put the ice pack on his groin.

"I am going away for a few days, on vacation, finally," Stephanie said.

"I will come along with you." Morelli said as he tossed the ice pack on the floor and then put her in his arms again.

"Sorry, I am going with Woody, and besides I broke up with you again remember and this time it is permanent." And then she walked out of his arms.

"Now please leave, I have a lot to do." Stephanie told her, "but who is going to take care of Rex?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I will be taking care of Rex" Morelli turned to see, Ranger and Woody standing there.

"Hey Woody, here is One hundred dollars why don't you take Stephanie out to some place nice while I have a talk with Morelli." Ranger said and then handed him the dough.

"Sure thing, let's go sweet heart" Woody said and then took her hand and led her out of her place.

As soon as they were gone Ranger leaned against the outside door to the hallway and said, "You will leave now and you will leave Woody and Stephanie alone."

"Yeah we will see" then Morelli left Stephanie's apartment.

Ranger then fed Rex and said your mommy will be home in a few days and I will check on you tomorrow.

When Woody, and Stephanie got to the Italian restaurant, the waiter sat them in a booth.

"All right Mr. Blue eyes, tell me a little about you." She asked as she was staring in to his eyes.

"Well I grew up in Austin, Texas, and was raised by mom and dad. My dad owns a bank in Austin, Texas and he gave me a trust fund and wanted me to take over the bank, but I went into the Marines. I then started working at Rangeman when I was done with the Marines. My dad and I have an ok relationship, but he wants me to settle down and get married. The reason why you are coming on the trip is that Ranger suggested it." Woody told her.

"Ranger suggested that I go on the trip with you" She said in shock.

"Yeah, so I can't wait for you to meet my family, I have no brothers or sisters. My real name is Danial Woodward."

"That I knew" She said and then smiled.

The food came and they ate and talked about how they grew up. Then the waiter brought over a bottle of wine.

"I will have one glass, Danial, and then I will go home because tomorrow we have a plane ride." Stephanie told her.

"Okay, one question what is going on with you and Morelli." Danial asked her.

"I broke up with him five months ago, and he keeps saying he wants me back but he won't make a commitment." Stephanie told him and then finished drinking her glass.

"All right that is enough for me, how about we call it a night. I will take you home and then I will see you in the morning." Daniel said. Then they both got up and left the restaurant.

When they got to Steph's apartment Woody walked her up as she opened the door, "Do you want to come in?" She asked.

"No, but thank you but I would like to kiss you?" He asked her.

"What are you waiting for?" She said, and then he lowered his head and gave her a deep long kiss and then said, "Good night" then Woody walked off and left her at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rangers Plays Matchmaker

After Stephanie closed the door.

"Hey there cupcake" Morelli said as he tried to get a hold of her.

Stephanie found the emergency alarm that Ranger had installed. She hit it and hoped that help would get there fast.

At Rangeman, Steph's alarm went off insanely. "Boss Steph's emergency alarm is going off." Lester told Ranger.

"Call Woody and tell him that Tank and myself are on our way too." He stated and then off they went to rescue Steph.

When Lester called Woody, he picked up right away, "Hey Woody, Stephanie's alarm is going off." Lester told him.

"I am still in the parking lot so I am going up right now." He said as he rushed up the stairs. When he got upstairs he heard a chair tip over, and that's when he kicked the door down. "How the hell did you get in here?" Morelli yelled.

"Does not matter how I got here but I am here now." Woody said with a sideways smile.

Stephanie saw the opportunity to run and she ran and locked herself in her bedroom.

Just then Ranger and Tank came into Stephanie's apartment.

"Morelli, did I or did I not tell you to leave Stephanie alone" Ranger said as his voice was rising.

"Cupcake is mine" Morelli said and then tried to attack Woody and Woody just dodged his attack and Morelli slammed into Tank. Tank then put him on the ground and put cuffs on him and took him away.

Woody then knocked on Steph's bedroom door, "Sweetheart, it is all right he gone now come on out."

Stephanie came out of her room, "I don't want to stay here tonight."

"Okay grab your bag for tomorrow, I have an extra room you can stay in at my place." Woody told her.

Stephanie grabbed her bag, when she grabbed her bag that's when she noticed that Ranger had Rex and his food.

Woody then walked her out and then down to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in.

"You will be all set with Woody for the next few days." Ranger said with a smile on his face. "Thanks" she replied. Woody then shut the door.

"I will take care of her Ranger." Woody told him

"I know you will" Ranger and Tank walked to their SUV and put Morelli in it and then drove to the Trenton P.D. to file charges on him.

"Let's get out of here." Then Woody drove Stephanie to his house for the night.

When he pulled into the drive way, she saw a nice cottage type house. Once the car was stopped, he got out and let her out. He then opened his front door and she walked in.

"The spare bedroom is right next to mine, second door on the left." Woody told her.

She then went upstairs to the spare room, she put her bag on the double sized bed and went back down stairs to find Woody starting a fire.

"thanks for letting me stay here tonight." Then she sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"You are always welcome here sweetheart." Woody then sat down stretching his arm on the couch so he could pull her close and hold her.

He then turned his face and kissed her a slow passionate kiss.

She put her hand under his shirt and felt his hard chest.

"Sweetheart, I think we should stop before we get into trouble" He told her with that dimple on his right cheek.

"I think you are right good night Daniel" she walked upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ranger Plays Matchmaker

When Stephanie woke up she wondered where she was at first. She remembered her apartment fiasco. She got dressed went downstairs to see Daniel having a protein shake.

"Here you go sweetheart, I stopped at Tastykakes and got you one of their coffees." Daniel then kissed her softly on the lips and gave her the coffee.

She was sitting down at Daniel's table having a sip of coffee when her cell phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Morelli. "Shit well I am not going to pick it up" she then let it go to voicemail.

'Daniel took her phone and saw it was Morelli. "He can't be out of jail all ready." He told her then added, "Sweetheart is there any way you could change your number?"

"I really never thought Morelli being this much of a pain in the ass, but now that he is, I guess that I will have to think about changing my number." She told him. She then got up and walked over to Daniel and put her arms around him.

"Thank you for coming back and rescuing me last night." When Stephanie said that Daniel said, "your welcome and I will always come to your rescue". Stephanie then kissed him and went upstairs to get her bag for the trip.

While she was getting her bag, there was a knock-on Woody's door. He went to the peep hole saw that it was Ranger.

"Hey Boss, what is going on" he asked.

"Hey Woody, Morelli made bail last night, don't know how but he did, so I am here to take both you and Stephanie to the airport so that you two don't miss your flight." Ranger told him, as Stephanie was coming down the stairs where her one bag.

"That would be why Morelli called her about ten minutes ago." Woody replied to Ranger with a look of concern on his face.

"Hey I got it covered." Ranger then said, "Babe here is your new cell phone." Ranger grabbed her old one from her jeans pocket.

"Ranger, I don't need a new cell phone I need Morelli to leave me alone" Stephanie stormed outside and got in Ranger's SUV.

"Okay, this is going to be a good flight" Woody said as he faced Ranger.

Both Ranger and Woody got in the SUV, everybody was silent for the trip to the airport.

When they got to the airport Ranger gave Woody and Stephanie each a hug and said, "You have fun in Austin Texas." Woody and Stephanie went through security, and made it to the gate just in time to find their seats on the plane.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong." Daniel asked as he looked into those blue eyes.

"I just got a feeling that something is going to happen, something bad in Austin" She said as she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Sweetheart I am right here, nothing is going to happen to you while you are with me. I promise" He kissed her a deep passionate kiss.

She then got on his lap, and they kissed and necked for a little bit. He then put her back in her seat before the plane would take off,

"Sweetheart I think something is starting to happen between us" They both stared at each other with both sets of blue eyes locked together, both realizing the something was brewing between them.

Stephanie then took a pair of headphones out of her bag, attached them to the TV on the back of the seat in front of her and started to watch TV. Daniel asked for a magazine and started to read it for a little bit and then after a while he started looking out the window at the blue skies and white clouds, silently thanking God that Stephanie came along on vacation with him.

When they got to Austin, and the plane landed, Stephanie and Daniel walked through the gates, and then customs, to find Daniel's dad waiting there with their bags.

"Hello and who do we have here?" Daniel's dad asked.

"Dad, this is Stephanie, Steph my dad Roger"

"Hi nice to meet you" Then she noticed something in his hands.

"What is that you have in your hand?" She asked as she tried to get a closer look.

"I don't know, it fell off you bag after I picked it up." Daniel took it from his dad's hand and said, "A tracking device, my guess is that Morelli put it on your bag the night before last. Come on we have to go to the Rangeman here and see if they can help us." Stephanie put her head down, "I can't believe this is happening, my first vacation in a year and a half and Morelli follows me here." Daniel put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry I will take care of this for you." Daniel when he said that his Dad and Stephanie got in the car, with Daniel driving. While looking out the window Stephanie was day dreaming looking at the scenery watching the paddle boats and the kayaks as they paddle by the open blue river. Passing by a beautiful recreation park Steph wondered what it was like to have a picnic or just take a walk in the park. After a while they reached Rangeman where they would take care of Morelli's tracking device.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ranger Plays Matchmaker

When they got to Rangeman, Woody parked in the underground parking lot, "Okay, let's go, dad you can come up too." All three went up to the door, Woody then swept his card in the reader by the door. He opened the door and saw Jack standing there.

"Well if it is not the one and only Woody it's been a while." Jack noticed Stephanie. "Hello there, I'm Jack and you are?"

"Taken" Woody told Jack and he gave Steph a quick kiss on the lips.

"Right" said Jack. Come this way so we can see what is on the tracking device?" Jack said as they walked down the hall to the command room. "My dad found this on Stephanie's bag." Woody handed the tracker to Jack. "I will get right on it." Jack walked away to one of his work rooms.

"Daniel, I would like to get into a different hotel" whispered Stephanie as she looked into his eyes. "I agree we will find a place that has an open room available" Woody leaned his head in and gave her a deep long sensual kiss."

"Excuse me, Woody we found another tracer in Mrs. Plum's bag. We took it out and it looks like it is from Trenton P.D in New Jersey." Trixie said eyeing the interaction between Woody and Stephanie.

"Okay Trixie" Woody then shut the door got behind the desk sat down and pulled Stephanie down on his lap and called Ranger.

"What!" Ranger shouted into the receiver.

"Wow someone else needs a vacation" Woody said to Ranger as he rubbed Steph's hand.

"Very funny" Ranger sat down in his chair and listened to Woody.

"My dad found a tracking device attached to my girl's bag, then Trixie found another tracking device and told me that it was from Trenton P.D. We are going to get a different hotel to stay in."

Steph stared at Woody, and whispered "You called me your girl" She told him and he could only smile at her.

"Sounds like a plan, you two be careful." Then Ranger's line went dead.

Woody picked up the phone again, and dialed the Woodward Inn.

"This is the Woodward Inn; how may I help you?" The man at the counter said behind the desk.

"I need a room; can you help me out?" Woody asked him.

"Yes, we have a room with a double bed." The man told him.

"We will take it, and we are on the way right now" Daniel hung up the phone. When he was done he took Stephanie's hand, "Now to our suite my dear." He then kissed her but it was more passionate this time.

"Yes" Was all Stephanie could get out. Daniel opened the door, and saw his father eating a sandwich. Daniel just rolled his eyes at him.

"What I needed food." He said.

"All right we will get you home, say hi to mom" Steph was looking out the window in the SUV day dreaming about what it would be like to be married to Daniel, to have a family with him. She then noticed that Daniel put his free hand on hers, when she noticed him holding her hand she looked at him and could not help but smile.

"Here we are." Roger told them . He beeped the horn to let his wife know he was home.

When Daniel got out of the back seat his mother saw him and she ran out the door. "Hi Mom do, I get a hug?" He said as he held out his arms his mom walked into them. Then she noticed Stephanie. "Hi there, my name is Tina" She held out her hand to Stephanie. "Hi, I am Stephanie nice to meet you".

"Well both of you please come in." Tina told them leading the way to the house. They all ended up in the living room with Daniel and Stephanie on the couch. "What brings you here to Austin?" Tina asked her son.

"We are on vacation and figured that we would come home to Austin for a while." Tina noticed that her son has not let go of Stephanie's hand since they arrived.

"We got a room at the Woodward Inn, and we are pretty tired." Daniel said as he looked at Stephanie. That's when Stephanie said, "Darling we just got here we can stay for a little while, besides your dad has to take us to the inn." Daniel looked at Steph's face and thought to himself "I could look at her beautiful face forever".

"I have some lunch ready if anyone wants any? "Tina then walked to the kitchen.

"We would love some." Stephanie said to Daniel's mom. Then Stephanie, Daniel, and Roger went into the kitchen and had lunch.

"Mom that was a great, lunch but we have to get to the inn." Daniel told them.

"All right, I will give you a lift" Roger told them then opened the door for them. When all three of them got into the SUV Roger drove them to the inn. "I will see you both tomorrow" Then he took out their luggage and then left.

Daniel looked at Stephanie then picked up the luggage and went into the inn. While Daniel was checking into the inn Stephanie went to a window and saw the beautiful woods with trails, "I would love to take a walk with Daniel on these trails." She said quietly not knowing that he was standing behind her, and heard her say that. "Hi sweetheart", he put his arms around her and started to nuzzle her neck. "A bell hop is taking our bags to our room so we can take that walk you wanted." When he said that Stephanie looked up at him with a smile and said yes, I would love that.

Daniel then took her hand as they walked out of the inn and walked down the trail of the woods for a while. Daniel then found a beautiful flower field. He then looked at his girl, and kissed her with a deep long passionate kiss slowly bringing her to the ground. Stephanie looked into his deep blue eyes and returned the passionate kiss. He started to bite her neck. She moved her hands under his shirt, while he was sliding his hands down her thighs. She closed her eyes, as Daniel took off his shirt. Stephanie looked at his white chest and saw his muscles and thought boy am I one lucky girl. "You are my girl and I promise I will take care of you." He was then on top of her kissing her.

She could feel the hardness in him. "Daniel, I know that I like you a lot and there is definitely something between us, but I am not ready for sex, I want to make sure that it is the right moment and not out in the woods like we are now." Daniel looked at her "Sorry Stephanie I know you are right, and it is too soon for us to become sexual together, but I am starting to have strong feelings for you." He then pulled her up on her feet, put his shirt back on and walked back to the inn to check out the hotel suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ranger Plays Matchmaker

They got back to the inn, and Stephanie walked in and saw the double bed.

"Okay" She thought to herself. Daniel came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "I am going to call my friend Jeremy to let him know I'm here, then we will go and visit with him and have a drink." When he said that Stephanie decided to change to go out tonight. Daniel then walked out of the bedroom and into the other room so he could call his friend.

Stephanie came out of the bedroom just as Daniel was finishing up the phone call. "He says he is going to give us the best meal we ever had." Then Daniel looked at her in a flowered dress, and quietly says to himself "I could get used to seeing her like this for the rest of my life." Daniel was in a day dream when Stephanie said, "Daniel hey earth to Daniel" He snapped out of it then. "I am sorry, but you look so beautiful in that dress. I will change and then we can go." He then went into the bedroom and changed.

Stephanie was sitting on the couch, looking at the fireplace when Daniel came out of the room, he then sat down next to her and Stephanie climbed onto his lap. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. "We could stay in?" He said and then looked at the bedroom.

"Daniel, you know what we talked about out on the trail in the flower field" He then took a deep breath and said your right I am sorry but you are so beautiful. He then got her off his lap then he got up and took her hand in his and went to his friend's bar/grill.

When they got to the front desk, Daniel asked the bell boy how he could rent a car? The bell boy replied, "You can rent one at the desk." Daniel went to the desk, and talked to the guy behind it. "Here you go sir, enjoy your stay." Thank you replied Daniel. Stephanie then walked up to him, "Are we all set?" she asked as she put her arms around his waist.

He then showed her the keys and said, "Let's go" They then walked out to the car and got in. Daniel started to drive, and as he was driving Stephanie put her hand on his leg. He could start to feel his emotions stirring. "Not now" He said to himself.

When they got to the Bar and Grill Stephanie looked at the outside of it. "Wow this is a Bar and Grill." Daniel looked at her smugly. "Wait until you get inside." Then he got out and opened the door and went over to Steph's side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." Then she looked at him and smiled, she could see the sparks flying between the two of them.

When they got inside, her mouth dropped. "Daniel this place is great." She then looked over to see the man behind the counter come over to them.

"Well, Danny it has been a while how is the big bad bounty hunter?" Jeremy asked him. Then Daniel gave him a bear hug. "This is my girl Stephanie. Steph this is Jeremy, I played high school football with him." "Please to meet you" replied Stephanie. He then scanned the area and took her hand, walked away from Jeremy and got a booth.

After they sat down, Stephanie and Daniel, talked for two hours about their childhood and what they are looking for in a relationship. Jeremy came up from the grill with two bacon cheese burgers with fries, and a beer for Daniel, and a glass of wine for Stephanie. "On the house" he said then Jeremy walked away from them.

"I am starving" Stephanie said as she dug into her burger. "This is delicious" Daniel took a bite of his and agreed with her that it was delicious. After they ate, he heard some Shania Twain music playing. He then asked Stephanie if she wanted to dance, she said she would love to. He took Stephanie's hand went out on the dance floor. He led her through a few country line dances for a couple of songs. While they were dancing they did not notice, Morelli watching them from the bar.

"Darling, I need to sit for a little bit" Steph said then kissed him on the cheek and went back to their booth. Morelli noticed that Woody was distracted, doing a line dance. "Perfect timing" Morelli thought then walked up to Stephanie.

"Hello Cupcake," Morelli smiled a snide smile. Stephanie looked at Daniel back to Morelli.

"What the hell are you doing here" She told him in an angry voice.

"I came for you now let's go." He took her arm and pulled her up off the booth roughly.

"Let me go" She yelled. All of a sudden Daniel saw Morelli, and ran to where Stephanie was, "Morelli let her go now". Daniel said with a look that was shooting daggers at him. "Oh man not you again" Morelli smacked him in the mouth, causing Daniel to bleed from the corner of his mouth.

Daniel was able to push Morelli to the ground and keep him there, while Jeremy called the cops. When the cops got there they asked Daniel if he wanted to press charges.

"No, just get him out of here." That's when Stephanie came over and looked at Morelli and told him if he didn't leave her alone she would file harassment charges against him. Then the cops left with Morelli. "Darling I want to go back to the inn and take care of your lip." Stephanie said as she touched his swollen lip. Daniel walked out with Stephanie and when they got back to their room. Stephanie put some ice on his lip.

"Daniel, can you just hold me tonight." Stephanie asked him while looking into his blue eyes.

"Of course I will hold you, and I will hold you for the rest of your life." He took the ice pack off his lips kissed her hard.

Stephanie felt a chill go down her spine, and put her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the passion of a kiss. "Did you want to go to bed now?" He asked her. "Yes, but remember your promise from earlier today." She looked into his eyes, and she could tell that he remembered it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ranger Plays Matchmaker

Saturday morning Daniel woke up to hear the shower running. He got up and then called his dad. "Hey son, are you and Stephanie going to help me today at the VFW to set up for the party?" Roger asked him

"Yeah, we just need to have breakfast first then we will be there. Does mom have any clue that this is going on?"

"Not a clue." Roger replied over the phone with a smile on his face.

"All right give us an hour and then we will be there." Then Daniel hung up.

He saw Stephanie come out of the bathroom in a long flowery skirt and short top. She walked up to him and kissed him Good Morning, and he replied Good Morning then pulled her down on the bed.

He gave her a hungry kiss, which she returned. He then started to put his hand up her skirt and move it up in slow motion. She started to kiss his neck, Daniel was then able to free her top and bra, and started to kiss and suck on her breasts.

"Daniel, she said and pushed him away. I want this I really do, but I don't want to rush into something and then have it not work out." She looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I know I want this to, but I also know that you are right and if we do rush in to this, it might not work out. I am sorry." Daniel told her and then handed her bra and shirt back.

Stephanie got up kissed him softly kiss on the lips, "It will happen just not today soon though." Then she went into the bathroom to get her shirt back on.

When she came out he had her coat in his hand, "my dad needs our help to set up the VFW for tomorrow's party." She walked up to him and kissed him hard on the lips and said, "I have very strong feelings for you Daniel." He took her into his arms and kissed her long and hard. "We better get to the VFW to help set up."

When they got to the VFW, Trixie ran up to Stephanie and Daniel and gave Daniel a hug. "Hey there cousin are you showing your girl the ropes?"

"Cousin" Stephanie said and then looked at Daniel.

"I can't believe that you did not tell her" Then Trixie hit him on the arm. "Well I am going to hang some streamers" Stephanie walked to the other side of the room and started to decorate. "I been getting sided tracked." He told her.

"Yeah and I can see why" She said to him.

"One more thing I talked to Ranger last night, and he told me that Morelli might try to make a move at the party tomorrow, so he wants me to put a tracer on Steph's clothes somewhere, so I need you to bring her to Rangeman tonight with the clothes she is going to wear tomorrow. I will have dinner ready when you two come tonight. By the way Ranger and Tank are coming tonight just in case Morelli does try something." Daniel just looked at Stephanie hanging the streamers on the wall and shook his head ok.

He then walked away, and when he got to Stephanie he put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Darling, will you please help me hang these gold streamers?" She asked him as she turned around in his arms and kissed him hard.

"Sure thing." He then took the other side of the streamer and they hung it on the wall together.

After a few hours, Stephanie noticed that Daniel was spacing out on her. "Hey there are you okay?" she as him.

"Yeah of course I am" Then he pulled her onto his lap and began to play with her curly hair.

"Hey there why don't you two get out of here, and go see a movie this afternoon." Roger than gave his son Fifty dollars.

"Thanks dad." The he put Stephanie on the ground and they went to the movies.

They got to the closest theater and Daniel took Stephanie into back row. They sat down and Stephanie just had her head on his chest. When the lights went off, and the movie started, Stephanie climbed onto Daniel's lap where she kissed him hard on the lips. He replied by starting to softly bite her neck. she slid down her hand and grabbed his crotch it was then she could feel the hardness in him. He stopped kissing her and just stared at her. He saw the warmth, and the love that she felt for him.

"What?" Stephanie asked softly in his ear.

"I do want you, but this is not the place." He kissed her and returned her to her seat. She looked at him and understood.

He just watched the movie and prayed that the hardness he felt would go way. He knew that she was almost ready for them to be physical he just had to wait a little longer.

After the movie finished they went to Rangeman when they got up to Trixie's apt, she opened the door and let them in. Stephanie heard Ranger's voice. "Ranger is here she said, to Daniel.

"Yes, babe, and Trixie has your dress and heels, so go with Trixie and make sure they fit." Ranger yelled to her.

Daniel gave her a long kiss and then she went with Trixie. He then went into the living room to see his boss.

Daniel saw his tux hanging up. "Why did you bring my tux?" Woody said as he looked at Ranger.

"Your father did not tell you that it a black-tie affair." Ranger said to Woody with a wide grin on his face.

"No he did not" Woody said to him.

Meanwhile in Trixie's room, Stephanie opened her bag and saw a long red sexy dress with a v cut top and a slit on one side of the dress going up her leg until it was waist height.

"What the …" Stephanie said and then she took the dress out of the covering. "Daniel if you bought me this dress I will shoot you when we get back to Trenton." Stephanie yelled through the door.

"Woody did not buy you the dress I did," Ranger told her through the door.

"This is nuts" Stephanie took the dress and slammed the bathroom door.

"Ranger what kind of dress did you buy my girl?" Woody asked him while Tank sat across from Ranger.

"You'll find out tomorrow night." Ranger told him with a wide grin on his face.

Back in Trixie's room, she was putting the small tracer/recorder on the inside of Stephanie's shoes. A few minutes later Stephanie came out and Trixie saw her, she could now understand why Morelli was after her.

"Here try these shoes they should fit." Trixie then handed Steph the black strapless high heel shoes that she put the tracer in. Then she opened her closest door, so Stephanie could look at herself in the mirror.

"Daniel will not be able to keep his hands off of me tomorrow night."

Trixie said to herself, yup that is exactly the point.

Stephanie was changing while Trixie was getting dinner out on the table. Stephanie could only give Ranger daggers for looks.

"So when do you guys go back to Trenton?" Trixie asked.

"Monday, Woody and Stephanie you guys are coming with us." Ranger said and looked at them with a stern look.

"Right boss, and the flight is what time?" Woody asked as he moved his hand up Stephanie's leg.

"11 A.M. we will be at the inn to pick both of you up." Ranger told them

"Got it" Stephanie said and looked at Ranger.

"Sweetie, we should get back to the hotel." Daniel said as he looked at her.

"Okay, I will get my dress and heels." Stephanie walked to Trixie's room to get her things for tomorrow night. Woody then got up went to the living room and got his tux, and Ranger followed him.

"Did you tell her about Morelli?" He asked him.

"No, I did not I don't want to scare her. She is just getting used to being with me on an intimate level. I know nothing about Morelli." Woody looked at Ranger and he nodded.

"Okay see you tomorrow" Then Ranger went back to the table, and saw Stephanie by the door. "I am ready let's get out of here for the night" Stephanie told him and then kissed Daniel on the lips. They left the apartment and went back to the hotel.

Do you think they slept together yet?" Trixie asked the rest of them.

"No" Ranger told them.

When Daniel and Stephanie got back to the hotel suite, Daniel put their clothes on a hook in the bathroom. When he came out he saw Stephanie trying to rub her neck while sitting on the bed.

"Here let me" Daniel started to massage her neck, which lead to some of him kissing her neck. She turned to him and kissed him hard on the lips. Then she said, "Morelli is going to try again tomorrow night isn't he?"

"That is Ranger's guess" Daniel said and then continued, "but I will be there with you and I am going to everything I can to protect you." He said he got up and went to the safe and gave her a narrow long box, "Open it"

She took the box from his hands, and then she saw a crescent moon locket on a sliver necklace. "Daniel, I love it thank you" Then she kissed him a deep long passionate kiss, he then pulled her on top of him. He started to kiss her on her neck, she put her arms around his neck and his hand started once again to move up her skirt.

"I want you so bad" He told her as their blue eyes lock.

"I want you too, and I promise tomorrow night you can have all of me. I am falling in love with you Daniel." She said.

"I know I feel the same way about you. I love you" He said and then he rolled to the other side of the bed. Stephanie just put her arms around his waist and then they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Ranger Plays Matchmaker

Daniel woke up the next morning looked to his left, saw Stephanie in one of his t-shirts and shorts. He then kissed her softly on her neck.

"Morning" He whispered in her ear.

"Good morning to you too." She said with a smile on her face.

She got up, "I am going to get dressed, have breakfast and go for a walk in the field want to join me?" Stephanie asked and then shut the door to the bathroom.

"Sure" Daniel said, this is going to be a long, long day. While she was in the bathroom he took the necklace out opened it put another tracer in it. Then he put the locket back in the safe and locked it.

Stephanie came out of the bathroom. "Hey what are you doing?" She asked.

"I am just checking your necklace." Daniel then walked up to her and gave her a deep long kiss. He moved her to the bed and laid her down. He then was on top of her, and started to bite her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled off her shirt and undid her bra. "Daniel please save it for tonight, you can have all of me then." Daniel sighed and looked down at her breasts and then just sucked on them for a couple of minutes. Stephanie let out a moan, "Screw it" She put her hand on his groin and felt his hardness she removed his pants and boxers. Stephanie looked at his nakedness and sucked in a breath of air. He then swiftly removed her pants and panties. He fell softly on her, moving his hands down her abdomen and down her thighs. She was moving her hands on his back while she was kissing his chest. Daniel please, I need you," she whispered in his ear. Daniel then seized the moment and entered her softly at first, as she fell into a rhythm with him he felt her tighten around him. She felt him inside of her, and she was in heaven. After they both came down from their high (orgasm), they laid in each other's arms. "Wow" was all he could say as he looked at her.

She stared at his deep blue eyes "Daniel I want you in my life forever."

"Sweetheart, I love you and want you in my life forever." Daniel said then he turned his head and kissed her on her lips.

"I love you too." She said got up and redressed.

"Let's go to breakfast, and then go to the flower field for a while." She told him in a sensual voice.

When they were both dressed they left their suite.

Morelli was keeping an eye on their suite, and then he smiled when they left.

He got out of his car then walked to their suite, "Shit!" he said, then saw the bell boy.

"Hey there" He said then showed his badge, I need to get into suite 113 can you help me?" He asked him.

"Well sense you are a detective I will let you in but you only have five minutes." The bell boy opened the door to Daniel's and Stephanie's suite, Morelli said, "Thank you" he went in and shut the door. Morelli smiled and then took out tracer finder from his pocket. He went to the bathroom door and saw Stephanie's dress. He opened the bag and looked at the dress. "I am going to have some fun tonight." He scanned the dress found no tracer, "If it is not here then where could it be." Then he noticed her heels, "Yes," He then found them one in each shoe. He took them out and put them in his pocket. "You are mine tonight." Then he zipped up her dress bag and left the suite.

Daniel and Stephanie, just finished eating, left the dining room. Daniel took her hand they walked onto the forest trail, before long, they were back in the patch of flowers. Daniel then kissed her, laid her down in the grass. She looked at him; he went down and laid on top of her. He moved his hands to her thighs. She then undid his pants. She saw the hardness in his boxers. He removed his boxers, and took off her shorts. He then put his hands under her shirt and removed her bra, he removed her shirt. Daniel looked at her face as he entered her, and she followed his moves perfectly. She moaned when he exited her.

"Daniel I love you." She looked into his eyes.

"I love you too, you are my girl and always be mine." He kissed her, then laid down next to her. They talked for hours about their future together.

After a while Daniel looked at his watch, "My sweet girl it is time to get ready for the party." "All right" said Stephanie and she started to get up as she did Daniel held out his hand and helped her get up and get dressed, and walked back to the suite holding hands and smiling.

After returning to the suite Stephanie, gave Daniel his tux bag, she then shut the door, to the bathroom got into the shower and then redressed into her long red sexy dress. She thought to herself, "should I were panty hose or not." "No, the will just rip anyway" She walked out of the bathroom. When Daniel turned around and saw her, it was his turn to suck in a breath. Stephanie saw his tux pants on but his shirt was hanging out unbuttoned. He took two broad steps toward her, grabbed her, and he bent her down while he was still holding her. He gave her a deep long passionate kiss she wrapped her arms around her neck and he put his hand on her bare leg and move it until it hit her waist. "We could be late" He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Daniel, you can have fun after the party now let's go." she said. Daniel got her to a standing position. He walked to the safe, took out the necklace that he gave her last night. "Here I want you to wear this tonight." He then helped her put the necklace on and then finished getting himself dressed. Once he was ready he looked at his girl one more time, he helped put her coat on, then they left the room and headed for the car and got in.

When they got to the VFW, Daniel and Stephanie entered, he saw all his family there except his parents. His aunt and uncle then came up to him, and introduced themselves to Stephanie. Then Trixie said, "They are coming everyone get down."

"Roger, what is going on why are we here?" Tina asked sweetly in her husband's ear.

"You will find out." Roger got out of the car. Went to the passenger's side door and opened it. Tina gave her his hand, they went inside to the VFW hall. When they got in everyone yelled, "Happy Anniversary". Tina turned to her husband, gave him a sweet kiss. She then went to everyone and gave them a hug. She stopped when she got to Daniel and Stephanie. "You look like a knock out Stephanie; I am surprised that my son has not devoured you yet." Tina said to her. "Well he has been trying since we got here." She said and then Tina gave her a hug.

Just then, the band started, and Daniel took Steph's hand, and they danced. When they started to dance a slow song came on and they just held each other in one another's arms as the band played the song In Another's Eyes.

"Darling, I want to go for a walk outside, I need some air." Daniel looked at her, "You want some company?"

"No thanks I will be all right," she said. Stephanie walked outside toward the lake.

"Stephanie is on the move" Trixie told Ranger who was in a white ford escort. Tank was next to him, "If Morelli is here it's going to be any time" Tank told his boss.

"Yes, it will and now we wait." Ranger told them.

Stephanie was looking at the moon over the lake, when a rag was put over her mouth and nose.

"Now we will be together Cupcake" Morelli picked her up and carried her to his rental car. Morelli took off heading for Galveston Texas where he found an abandoned cabin that would be perfect for what he had in mind for her.

"We might have a problem Ranger, I have her tracers, but they are saying that she is by the boat shack." Trixie said to him over her ear piece.

"Okay go ask Woody if he knows where she is. Tank and I will check behind the boat shack."

Ranger and Tank then got out of the car and went to the boat shack with guns out. Tank went inside. "Clear"

"Tank I got something" Ranger yelled. Tank went running behind the shed, saw Ranger looking at Stephanie' tracers.

"Damn," Trixie said as she saw Ranger hold up Stephanie's tracers.

"We lost her, now what do we do." She said out loud.

Ranger looked at Woody who was doing something on his phone. Then he said, "We go and get her back. I put a tracer in the necklace I gave her last night. She is in Galveston. Let's go get my girl." Ranger, Tank and Trixie all looked at each other. "Damn I wonder where he learned that from." Tank looked at Ranger then. "Well I guess the kid gets a promotion when he gets back. They all ran to catch up to Woody who was at his car and was getting a bag out.

"Okay let's go, I just sent the quadrants to your GPS in your car rental I will see you there." Then Daniel drove to get his girl back.

When they got within 50 yards of Stephanie's position, they hit their headlights so nobody would see them coming.

Meanwhile in the cabin, Stephanie was just starting to wake up. She looked up and saw her hands were tied up, and the rope was hooked to a nail that was in the wall. She also looked at her feet and notice they were tied together with rope.

"Well it is about time you are up Cupcake." She then turned her head and saw Morelli by her side naked. He then rolled on top of her and put his hand on her thigh and started to move it up, until it was in the spot where he knew it drove her crazy. He then at her and saw her bare chest where the cut in the fabric was. He started to kiss that bare spot.

"Morelli please don't do this?" He looked up at her and then ripped her dress to the point where all he could see was her skin.

Ranger went to the front of the cabin with Tank. Trixie went to the back and Woody was behind Ranger. Ranger heard her beg Morelli to stop.

"Now for the fun part." Morelli was just about to enter her when the front door came crashing down. "Morelli I would not do that." Ranger said to him. Morelli saw his gun to the right of Stephanie reached for it. Tank shot him in the shoulder. Morelli went down, fell of the floor and was looking at the shot in the shoulder. Just then Stephanie saw Daniel running up to her. "Are you all right." He asked her as he cut the ropes. Stephanie didn't answer him but instead just looked into his eyes. He then took his jacket and put it over her and then helped her off the bed and carried her out of the room.

Ranger and Tank, got Morelli up and put the cuffs on him. Ranger looked at Steph who was in Woody's arms.

"Woody take her too Rangeman so Bobby can give her a rape exam."

"Got it." Then Woody took her and held her for a few minutes. He then opened the car door for her and helped her into the car. He then got into the driver's seat and drove to Rangeman.

When they got to Rangeman, Daniel carried her inside and took her to the medical wing where Bobby was waiting. Bobby looked at Stephanie and asked, "What happened to her Woody."

"Morelli happened to her, Ranger wants a full rape kit."

"Bobby I want Daniel to stay with me please." She asked him and had tear in her eyes.

"Of course he can stay." Daniel then took his jacket off her, and then Bobby pulled the curtain and started the exam.

After the exam was done, Bobby put it in all in an evidence bag, and then went outside the room to talk with Ranger.

"Bobby how is she?" Ranger asked him.

"She is pretty shaken up Woody is with her now. I think he will be the best medicine for her especially now." Bobby handed the evidence bag to Ranger. "I hope you nail Morelli to the wall with this"

Ranger looked in the window and saw Stephanie crying into Woody's chest.

Ranger and Tank walked away to give Woody and Stephanie some privacy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ranger Plays Matchmaker

While Daniel and Stephanie were in the med wing. Stephanie said "Daniel you have to tell Bobby about earlier today."

"I know sweetheart." Daniel went to the door, "Bobby do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Woody what is going on?" Bobby asked him.

"Why don't you come inside? So we can talk to you privately." Woody said with a serious face.

Bobby came back in and saw Stephanie laying in the bed. "All right what is going on?" Bobby asked as he sat down at the end of the bed next to Stephanie.

"I had sex a couple of times with Stephanie today, I don't think you will find any of Morelli's sperm in the rape kit, but you will find mine." Daniel looked Bobby in the eyes.

"I will let the cops know this. Thank you for being honest with me." Bobby told them. He left the room and went to Ranger's office, he found Ranger sitting behind his desk with Tank sitting in a chair opposite Ranger's desk.

Bobby came in, "We might have problem with the rape kit." Woody and Stephanie were sexually active today, so it might be Woody's sperm that comes up not Morelli's."

"I know that is why I told the police they might find Woody's instead of Morelli's. Bobby we still have him for kidnapping and attempted rape. So, we got him either way" Ranger smiled as he said that to his friend.

"Good, I really want Morelli to go down."

"We all do Bobby and he will, but we also have to concentrate on Stephanie too, she went through the worst of it." Ranger said as he was getting up, "and now I am going to see how she is doing." He got up from his chair left the room and went to check on Stephanie. When he got to the medical wing, he knocked on the door and went in. Once he got inside he saw Woody by Stephanie's side holding her hand. He noticed that Woody had helped her get cleaned up. He put a hand on Woody's shoulder. "Hey let's talk outside." Ranger said softly to him, he could tell the Woody did not want to leave her side, "Hey it will just be for a couple of minutes, she will be fine." Woody, Ranger went outside the medical wing while Stephanie slept.

"Woody, how are you holding up?" Ranger asked with concern in his eyes.

"I wish there was more I could do for her. I just want to get her to Trenton, and move into my place in case Morelli is released on bail. I just want to hold her, but I don't know how she will react to that. I am scared man." Woody said as he looked at his boss.

"It will be all right, we will get him. Right now, your main job is to take care of Stephanie, so I am going to give you both as much time off as needed, don't worry it will be paid leave. I have also called your parents, and gave them some information about last night. Your father wants you to have something before you leave for Trenton tomorrow. I told him you would be there at 10am to pick it up. I want you to be at the airport at 1pm with Stephanie. All Rangeman family will be there for you two and you will both have access to our counseling group. Please Woody take up that counseling group it will help the both of you. It looks like your girl is awake so go back inside to her. We will see you tomorrow at the jet at 1 pm."

"Hey Ranger, can I take Stephanie up to my apartment here tonight?" Woody asked him.

"Yes, take her upstairs, I don't want her in the medical wing any longer than necessary." Ranger turned and left and Woody went inside.

"Sweetheart, how are you doing?" Daniel asked as he reached for her hand.

"I want to get out of this hospital johnnie and go somewhere you can hold me for the night." Stephanie said as she stared into his deep blue eyes. She then said "this is hard to deal with and everything hurts. Mostly because I didn't think he would stoop this low and do this. Part of me wants him to pay but the other part of me just wishes he would go away. I am scared" Stephanie said and "I need you." That's when Daniel said I love you and will always be here for you no matter what and so will the rest of our Rangeman family. Come on let's get out of here and go up to my apartment here, I had Trixie bring you some Rangeman sweats you can wear. He then kissed her on the forehead.

Daniel, I love you and thank you for being here with me. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ranger Plays Matchmaker

Daniel helped Stephanie get dressed; after she was dressed they left the medical wing. On their way, upstairs to the fifth floor they bumped into Trixie.

"Stephanie how are you feeling?" Trixie asked her looking her in the eyes. All three of them were in the elevator. "I am doing okay, I am mixed up emotionally, but I am hanging in there." She told Trixie who gave her a hug. "Well you will make it through this." Trixie replied to her then she got off the elevator.

They made it to the fifth floor. Daniel's apartment was the last on the floor on the left hand side.

Daniel swept his access card then he opened the door. Stephanie walked in, she was in aww. "I love the kitchen, the stove is great, it has a microwave about it."

"Where did you get the oval wood table? It looks brand new the chairs go great with the table." Stephanie said as she looked at her sweet heart. Daniel told her I made it and when he said that Stephanie said I didn't know that you did wood work. She then said, "I love the double sink as well, must make it easy to do dishes." She eyed the sink. She walked into the living room, sat down on the couch. The remote on the TV was on a glass coffee table. The TV was attached to the wall in front couch. She then picked up the remote and put it on one of the main channels. She saw that the news was on, and when she did she saw Rangeman taking Morelli out of the shed she was in. A reporter there, "A New Jersey Detective from Trenton is being held for a bail hearing after he kidnapped, and attempted rape of one of his ex-girlfriends."

"Daniel come here quick" She yelled. He came running, "Press found out about the story." She told him. He looked at the TV, sat down next to her; took her into his arms. "We knew it would be on the news, but I did not think the news station would pick the story up this quickly." Daniel picked up his cell, "Ranger we have a problem, one new station picked up my girl's story channel fourteen is the one with the story."

"I will give them a statement" Ranger told him, he hung up the phone.

"What did Ranger say?" She asked as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"He is going to give the press a statement." Daniel told her then gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

He shut off the TV, picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed; he changed and then laid next to her, holding her for the night.

She woke up in the middle of the night from a night mare. "Hey sweet heart you are okay, you are safe." Daniel kissed her softly on the cheek.

"It was a dream; I did not mean to wake you darling." Stephanie looked at him in the eyes.

"Sweetheart, you are going to have these bad dreams for a while now." He told her as he rubbed her back.

Stephanie started to cry again. "It is okay it will be all right" Daniel sweetly told her. He held her until she stopped crying. He brought her a cup of tea. "Here drink this sweetheart. It will calm you down, it is Chamomile tea." He handed her a coffee mug with tea in it.

She drank the tea, and she fell asleep again. Daniel took the mug, to the sink. He walked back into the bedroom took a good look at the bedroom. He noticed the closet to the right end of the wall. He walked to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. He started the water, bent his head down and put some cold water on his face. "How am I going to get her through this?" He asked himself looking in the mirror.

He dried his face, and then went back to bed. He woke up at eight am. "Darling we have to get up, so we can go to my parents' house." He said to her sweetly.

"I am up, but I am not sure that I want to go." Stephanie told him.

"Darling please, if you don't come you let Morelli win by not going. You can't let him take your life away from you." Daniel said to her softly but firmly.

"I know that, but I am scared he will get bail, come back and try something again." Stephanie told Daniel.

"You will not be alone in this. I will be with you every step of the way. I will not leave you." Daniel told her while he put his arms around her."

"You are right; do you have some clean clothes for me?" She asked him.

"Yes, I do right there in that bag on the dresser." Daniel told her.

He got dressed in the bathroom, so she could have some privacy. When he was done, he came out saw her in a red dress with flowers on it, the dress came up to her knees. It was the dress she wore the first day they were here. "You look very nice sweetheart. Now let's go to my parent's house." Daniel said nicely to her.

Daniel and Stephanie got downstairs, went to the garage, and took a Rangeman SUV to get to Woody's parent's house.

About fifteen minutes later, Daniel, Stephanie were at his parent's house.

"Mom, Dad we are here." Daniel yelled.

"We are in the living room come in." Roger yelled back.

The young couple, sat down on the couch. "Daniel why don't we go into my office, let mom talk to Stephanie while I give you what I have for you," His dad said to him looking him in the eyes.

"Go ahead darling, I will be fine." Stephanie then kissed him softly on the lips.

Daniel got up and went into his dad's office. He sat down in his chair. "Okay Daniel I am very proud of everything you have managed to accomplished. So I talked it over with your mother, and we want to give you the money from your trust fund. This is so you can buy a house or maybe pay for a wedding if there is one which I think there will be. I also want to give you your grandmother's engagement ring; I think she would want you to have it so you can give your lady sitting out there talking to your mother." He dad gave him the check, and the ring.

"Dad are you sure about this?" Daniel asked him,

"Yes, I am sure please take them" Roger told him. He then held out his hand for his son to take.

"Thanks' Dad" Daniel took and shook his father's hand.

He took the check, the ring. He walked out of the office he noticed Stephanie and his mother were chatting on the couch. Daniel sat down next to his girl.

"What did your dad give you darling?" Stephanie asked her sweet heart.

"I will tell you later, but we have to go do errands, then we have to report to the airport." Danial told him. He helped Stephanie up from the sofa. They both gave his parents a hug, "We will be back to visit promise."

His parents walked them to the front door. The two of them got in the Rangeman SUV then headed to the airport.


End file.
